We’re Back! A Animals Story (Lastprince92 style)
A Parody of We’re Back a dinosaur’s story by Lastprince92 Cast *Simba (The Lion King 1994) as Rex *Gia (Madagascar 3) as Elsa *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Dweeb *Louis (Princess and the Frog) as Woog *Iago (Aladdin) as Vorb *David (All dogs go to heaven 2) as Louie *Jenny (Oliver and Company) as Cecila *Dumbledore (Harry Potter series) as Prof Neweyes *Voldemort (Harry Potter series) as Prof. Screweyes *Krusty the clown (The Simpson’s) as Stubbs the clown *Granny (Looney tunes) as Dr Julia Bleeb *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Buster *Simba (The Lion King 2019) as Savage Rex *Sabor (Tarzan) as Savage Elsa *Honest John (Pinocchio) as Savage Dweeb *King Gator (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Savage Woog *Ash (Pokemon) as Max Parts *We’re back! A Animal’s Story Part 1 - Opening Credit/Simba and Oliver *We’re Back! A Animal’s story Part 2 - Simba’s Story Begins/Brain Grain *We’re Back! A Animal’s Story Part 3 - Meet Dumbledore/Wish Radio/The Animal’s Drop-off *We’re Back! A Animal’s Story Part 4 - Meet David/Welcome to New York *We’re Back! A Animal’s Story Part 5 - David Rides on Gia/Meet Jenny *We’re Back! A Animal’s Story Part 6 - Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of time) *We’re Back! A Animal’s Story Part 7 - On The Run/Central Park *We’re Back! A Animal’s Story Part 8 - Meet Voldemort *We’re Back! A Animal’s Story Part 9 - Fright Radio/Brain Drain *We’re Back! A Animal’s Story Part 10 - David, Jenny and Krusty *We’re Back! A Animal’s Story Part 11 - Voldemort’s Show *We’re Back! A Animal’s Story Part 12 - Dumbledore Returns/Krusty Resigns/Voldemort’s Demise *We’re Back! A Animal’s Story Part 13 - The Museum of Natural History/Happy Ending *We’re Back! A Animal’s Story Part 14 - End Credits Transcripts *We’re Back! A Animal’s Story Trailer *Deleted Cage scene Movie used *We’re Back! A Dinosaur’s Story Other Shows and Movies used *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King II Simba’s Pride (1998) *The Lion Kig 1/2 (2004) *The Lion Guard (2016) *The Lion King (2019) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin the Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted (2012) *Zootopia (2016) *Oliver and Company (1988) *All dogs go to heaven (1989) *All dogs go to heaven 2 (1996) *Kingdom Hearts 1 (2002) *Kingdom Hearts 2 (2004) *harry potter films (2001-2011) *Princess and the Frog (2009) gallery 8593D8BF-E9BB-42BC-A13C-A8039C29A504.jpeg|Simba as Rex Gia action.png|Gia as Elsa Iago.jpg|Iago as Vorb Jenny Foxworth.png|Jenny as Cecila Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Dweeb David Heaven.png|David as Louie Oliver..jpg|Oliver as Buster Louis alligator.jpg|Louis as Woog Albus-Dumbledore-Bollywood-Actor-Audition.jpg|Dumbledore as Prof. Neweyes Granny (Looney Tunes).png|Granny as Dr Julia Bleeb Krustytheclown.png|Krusty the Clown as Stubbs the clown Simba in The Lion King (2019).jpg|Simba (2019) as Savage Rex Sabor the Leopard.jpg|Sabor as Savage Elsa Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-6053.jpg|Honest John as Savage Dweeb Voldemort as Zurg.jpeg|Voldemort as Prof, Screweyes 6489721B-9156-402D-A726-950072C97D19.jpeg|King Gator as Savage Woog Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie The Power of Us.jpg|Ash as Max B12AA114-96DB-4E17-979A-0098E3667BB9.png|Simba singing Roll Back The Rock Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Lastprince92 Category:We’re Back!: A Dinosaur’s Story Movie Spoofs Category:We’re Back! A Dinosaur’s Story Movie Spoof Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs